


Oneshots of Movies, Cartoons, and games

by Queen_Poppy



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Adorable Italy (Hetalia), Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Alternate Universe - Noragami Fusion, Alvin and the Chipmunks - Freeform, America/England Feels (Hetalia), Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Omniverse, Brother-Sister Relationships, Code Lyoko - Freeform, Crossover, Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom as separate entities, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Male-Female Friendship, Marvel Universe, Mega Man Battle Network, Mega man NT Warrior, Miraculous Holders, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Non-related Osomatsu Sextuplets AU, Polyamorous Osomatsu Relationships, Pucca - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to Ouran High School Host Club, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Romance, Team as Family, Triplets, Trolls, Twins, World Meeting (Hetalia), dc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Poppy/pseuds/Queen_Poppy
Summary: You can request an idea for a one shot of a ship from the chosen games, cartoons, and movies! But they can only be the ones I listed- sorry!





	1. Ships That I'll Do and Rules

Sonic The Hedgehog:  
~Romance~

Sonic X Sally

Maria X Shadow

Sonia X Knuckles

Knuckles X Juile-Su (Archie Comics)

Silver X Blaze

Tails X Cosmo

Jet X Wave

Antoine X Bunnie

Skye Prower X Sonia Acorn (Archie Comics of the future)

Charmy X Saffron

Tails X Mina

~ANY SONIC CHARACTER X READER~

~ANY SONIC CHARACTER X OC~

 

~Friendships~

BASICALLY ANY SONIC CHARACTERS

SONIC CHARACTER X READER

SONIC CHARACTER X OC

 

~Siblings~

Sonic X Manic X Sonia

Maria X Shadow

Sally X Elias (Archie Comics)

Manik Acorn X Sonia Acorn (Archie Comics Future)

Skye Prower X Melody Prower (Archie Comics Future)

Belle D'Coolette X Jacques D'Coolette (Archie Comics Future)

Sonic Character (Older, younger, or twins) X Reader (Older, Younger, or twins)

Sonic Character (Older, younger, or twins) X OC (Older, Younger, or twins)

 

~Parents X Children & Families~

Sonic X Sally X Manik Acorn X Sonia Acorn (Archie Comics)

Knuckles X Julie-Su X Lara-Su (Archie Comics)

Tails X Mina X Skye Prower X Melody Power (Archie)

Sally X Elias X Maximillian Acorn X Alicia Acorn (Archie)

Queen Aleena X Sonic X Sonia X Manic (Underground)

Uncle Chuck X Jules X Bernadette X Sonic (Archie)

Tails X Rosemary Prower X Amadeus Prower (Archie)

Any other parents or sonic characters you can think of

Sonic Family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

Sonic Family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

 

 

Trolls:

 

~Romance~

Poppy X Branch

Bridget X Gristle

DJ Suki X Guy Diamond

Creek V.S. Branch X Poppy

Any trolls Character X Reader

Any Trolls Character X OC

 

~Friendship~

Any troll characters

Troll characters X Reader

Troll characters X OC

 

~Siblings~

Satin X Chenille

Any troll character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, younger or twin)

Any troll character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, younger or twin)

 

~Parents X Children & Families~

Peppy X Poppy

Branch X Holly X Scott

Trolls Family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

Trolls Family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

 

 

Hetalia:

 

~Romance~

Any Hetalia Character X Reader

Any Hetalia Character X OC

 

~Friendship~

Any Hetalia characters

Any Hetalia characters X Reader

Any Hetalia characters X OC

 

~Siblings~

Romano X Italy X Seborga X Spain X France

Germany X Prussia X Holy Rome

England X America X Canada X France

Any Hetalia Siblings (older, younger, or Twin) X Reader (older, younger, or Twin)

Any Hetalia Siblings (older, younger, or Twin) X OC (older, younger, or Twin)

 

~Parents X Children & Families~

Rome X Italy X Romano X Seborga X Spain X France

Germania X Germany X Holy Rome X Prussia

America X France X Canada X England

Any Hetalia family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

Any Hetalia Family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

 

 

Ben 10:

 

~Romance~

Ben X Julie

Ben X Kai

Gwen X Kevin

Max X Verdona

Any Ben Character X Reader

Any Ben Character X OC

 

~Friendship~

Any Ben 10 Characters

Any Ben 10 character X Reader

Any Ben 10 character X OC

 

~Siblings~

Any Ben 10 Siblings (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)

Any Ben 10 Siblings (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)

 

~Parents X Children & Families~

Ben X Gwen X Max X Carl X Verdona X Sandra X Frank X Natalie X Ken X Sunny

Ben 10,000 X Kai X Ken 10 X Devlin X Gwendolyn X Kevin X Gwen

Any Ben 10 Family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

Any Ben 10 Family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

 

 

 

Code Lyoko:  
~Romance~

Jeremy X Aelita

Odd X Sam

Ulrich X Yumi

William V.S. Ulrich X Yumi

Sissi V.S. Yumi X Ulrich

Any Code Lyoko Character X Reader

Any Code Lyoko Character X OC

 

~Friendship~

Any Code Lyoko Characters

Any Code Lyoko Character X Reader

Any Code Lyoko Character X OC

 

~Siblings~

Yumi X Hiroki

Any Code Lyoko Character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)

Any Code Lyoko Character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)

 

~Parents X Children & Families~

Yumi X Hiroki X Mr. Ishiyama X Mrs. Ishiyama

Jeremy X Mr. Belpois X Mrs. Belpois

Odd X Mr. Della Robbia X Mrs. Della Robbia

Ulrich X Mr. Stern X Mrs. Stern

Aelita X Franz Hopper

Mr. Delmas X Sissi

Any Code Lyoko Family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

Any Code Lyoko Family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

 

 

 

Alvin and the Chipmucks:  
~Romance~

Alvin X Brittany

Simon X Jeanette

Theodore X Eleanor

Any Alvin character X Reader

Any Alvin Character X OC

 

~Friendship~

Any Alvin characters

Any Alvin Character X Reader

Any Alvin Character X OC

 

~Siblings~

Alvin X Theodore X Simon

Brittany X Jeanette X Eleanor

Any Alvin Character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)

Any Alvin Character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)

 

~Parents X Children & Families~

Alvin X Simon X Theodore X Dave

Brittany X Jeanette X Eleanor X Dave

Chipmucks X Chipettes X Dave

Any Alvin character X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc) 

Any Alvin character X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

 

 

Noragami:

 

~Romance~

Hiyori X Yato

Bishamon X Kazuma

Any Noragami Character X Reader

Any Noragami Character X OC

 

~Friendship~

Any Noragami Characters

Any Noragami character X Reader

Any Noragami Character X OC

 

~Siblings~

Hiyori X Masaomi

Any Noragami Character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)

Any Noragami Character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)

 

~Parents X Children & Families~

Hiyori X Masaomi X Mr. Iki X Mrs. Iki

Yato X Nora X Fujisaki X Yukine

Bishamon X Ha-Clan

Any Noragami Family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

Any Noragami Family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

 

 

Pucca:

 

~Romance~

Garu X Pucca

Abyo X Ching

Any Pucca character X Reader

Any Pucca character X OC

 

~Friendship~

Any Pucca characters

Any Pucca Character X Reader

Any Pucca Character X OC

 

~Siblings~

Any Pucca Character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)

Any Pucca Character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)

 

~Parents X Children & Families~

Pucca X Uncle Dumpling X Uncle Ho X Uncle Linguini

Ching X Chang

Officer Brian X Abyo

Any Pucca character X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

Any Pucca Character X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

 

 

 

Ouran High School Host Club:  
~Romance~

Tamaki X Haruhi

Honey X Reiko Kanazuki

Any Ouran character X Reader

Any Ouran Character X OC

 

~Friendship~

Any Ouran Characters

Any Ouran Character X Reader

Any Ouran Character X OC 

 

~Siblings~

Hikaru X Kaoru X Ageha

Yasuchika X Honey

Satoshi X Mori

Kyoya X Yuuichi X Akito X Fuyumi

Umehito Nekozawa X Kirimi 

Any Ouran characters (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)

Any Ouran Characters (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin) 

 

~Parents X Children & Families~

Haruhi X Ryoji

Tamaki X Yuzuru X Anne-Sophie de Grantaine X Shizue

Kyoya X Yuuichi X Akito X Fuyumi X Yoshio X Mrs. Ootori

Hikaru X Kaoru X Ageha X Yuzuha X Mr. Hitachiin X Kazuha

Honey X Mori X Yasuchika X Satoshi X Yorihisa X Akira

Any Ouran Family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

Any Ouran Family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

 

 

 

Five Nights At Freddy's:  
~Romance~

Toy Freddy X Toy Chica

Any FNAF Character X Reader

Any FNAF character X OC

 

~Friendship~

Any FNAF characters

Any FNAF Character X Reader

Any FNAF character X OC 

 

~Siblings~

Freddy X Golden Freddy

Any FNAF Character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin) 

Any FNAF Character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)

 

~Parents X Children & Families~

Any FNAF Characters X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

Any FNAF Characters X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc) 

 

DC SuperHeros:  
~Romance~

Any other DC couples

Any DC Character X Reader

Any DC character X OC

~Friendship~

Any DC characters

Any DC characters X Reader

Any DC characters X OC

~Siblings~

Dick X Jason X Damian X Tim

Any DC Siblings

Any DC Characters (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)

Any DC characters (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)

~Parents X Children & Families~

Batman X Red Hood X Red Robin X Alfred X Robin X Nightwing X Batgirl/Oracle

Superman X Supergirl

Any DC families

Any DC Family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

Any DC Family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

 

Marvel hero's:  
~Romance~

Peter Parker/Spider-Man X MJ

Any other Marvel couples

Any Marvel Character X Reader

Any Marvel Character X OC

~Friendship~

Any Marvel characters

Any Marvel characters X Reader

Any Marvel characters X OC

~Siblings~

Any Marvel Siblings

Any Marvel characters (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)

Any Marvel characters (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)

~Parents X Children & Families~

Any Marvel families

Any Marvel family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

Any Marvel family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

 

Megaman NT Warrior:  
~Romance~

Lan X Maylu

Any NT Warrior X Reader

Any NT Warrior X OC

 

~Friendship~

Any NT Warrior

Any NT Warrior X Reader

Any NT Warrior X OC

 

~Siblings~

Lan X Megaman.EXE/Hub Hikari

Ms. Mari X Ms. Yuri

Any NT Warrior (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)

Any NT Warrior (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)

 

~Parents X Children & Families~

Lan X Megaman.Exe/Hub Hikari X Yuichirou X Haruka

Any other NT families

Any NT Warrior family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

Any NT Warrior family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

 

Osomatsu-San  
~Romance~

Mastsuyo X Matsuzō

Any other couples

Any Osomatsu character X Reader

Any Osomatsu Character X OC

~Friendship~

Any Osomatsu character

Any Osomatsu Character X Reader

Any Osomatsu Character X OC

 

~Siblings~

Osomatsu X Karamatsu X Choromatsu X Ichimatsu X Jyushimatsu X Todomatsu

Any other siblings

Any Osomatsu character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)

Any Osomatsu character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)

 

~Parents X Children & Families~

Matsuno Family

Any other Osomatsu families

Any Osomatsu character X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

Any Osomatsu character X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

 

Danny Phantom  
~Romance~

Danny X Sam

Tucker X Valerie

Maddie X Jack

Any Danny Phantom character X Reader

Any Danny Phantom character X OC

~Friendship~

Any DP Characters

Any DP character X Reader

Any DP character X OC

~Siblings~

Danny X Jazz X Dani

Any other DP Siblings

Any DP character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)

Any DP character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)

~Parents X Children & Families~

Danny X Jazz X Maddie X Jack

Any DP families

Any DP character X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

Any DP character X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

 

Miraculous Ladybug:  
~Romance~

Marinette/Ladybug X Adrien/Cat Noir

Alya/Rena Rouge X Nino

Bridgette X Felix

Any other Miraculous Ladybug couples

Any ML character X Reader

Any ML character X OC

~Friendship~

Any ML characters

Any ML character X Reader

Any ML character X OC

~Siblings~

Alya X Ella X Etta X Nora

Adrien X Felix

Any ML Siblings

Any ML character (older, Younger, or twin) X Reader (older, Younger, or twin)

Any ML character (older, Younger, or twin) X OC (older, Younger, or twin)

~Parents X Children & Families~

Marinette X Sabine X Tom

Adrien X Gabriel X Emilie Agreste

Alya X Ella X Etta X Nora X Marlena X Otis

Any other ML families

Any ML family X Reader (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

Any ML family X OC (sister, Mom, Aunt, Uncle, etc)

 

~•More will come soon along the way•~


	2. Ben 10: Family, Parent & Child- Kevin Levin X Gwen Tennyson X Devlin Levin- Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Requested by: Gwevin Militant (RenkonNairu)~
> 
>  
> 
> Show/Movie/Game: Ben 10
> 
> Ship/Characters: Kevin Levin & Devlin Levin, minor Gwevin (Gwen/Kevin)
> 
> Type of relationship: Family, Parent & Child
> 
> Idea/Topic: Kevin teaching Devlin how to use his Osmosian powers/control his mutant form.
> 
> AU: Technically, I guess this would be an AU, since the one and only time we actually see adult!Kevin interact with his son, he's an evil abusive bastard. In this oneshot, I'm imagining him being a loving and supportive father, all around a good dad.
> 
> Age: Devlin-younger than 11, Kevin-early 40s
> 
> Version/Series: I guess some kinda amalgamation of Ben 10 OS and Omniverse
> 
> Season: None?

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Screams were heard as Bellwood was under attacked by a gang of evil aliens. 

"Everyone out of the way! Go somewhere safe!" A women shouted to the crowd of innocent people and aliens. Her name was Gwen Tennyson/Levin and she is a plumber along with her husband, Kevin Levin, and her little cousin, Ben Tennyson. Gwen used her mana powers to form a force field around the innocence. She shot out a mana fist at one of the bad aliens, and into the wall. "Ben! Kevin! How are you two holding up?!?"

"I'm greaaattt!" Kevin sarcastically replied. He was pinned down by this goo that glued him to the ground. He formed his arm into a Four Arms arm and got out of the goo. "Ummm honey?"

"Yeah what is it?!?" Gwen asked, as she had a mana fist holding one of the bad aliens.

"WHERES DEVLIN???" 

"What do you mean? Hes at the safe place with Kenny- WAIT DEVLIN!??" Gwen was in shocked as she didn't see her son or nephew standing at the same place as they were suppose to be at.

"Wait whats wrong!?" Ben Tennyson, or what other people call him, Ben 10,000 cried out, he was being Jetray and shooting lasers our of his tail and eyes at the bad aliens, knocking them out.

"OUR SONS ARE MISSING!" Gwen freaked out.

"WHAT?!?! KENNY???" He looked around for his son, Kennith Tennyson, who was named after his older cousin and Gwen's older brother, Ken. 

"YAHOO!" A cry shouted out. This caused them all to turn and look over to see... Devlin with small StinkFly wings, as Ken was riding his back- but they were not the greatest at uses their powers since their still learners and Ken doesn't have his omnitrix at this time. 

"DEVLIN/KENNY?!" They yelled, shocked and furious with mixed emotions. Devlin's wings were getting smaller and they were starting to get out of control.

"Devlin! GO UP!" Ken shouting, nervously as they were slowing going to the ground.

"I'm trying!" He crashed into Gwen's mana fist, causing her to drop the bad alien and having him escape. "Uh oh..."

"DEVLIN!!!!!"

"SORRY! We were just trying to help!"

A few minutes later- the other plumbers started to come and arrested the bad aliens, bringing them to Plumber HQ to put them in cells. Ben transformed into his human self as he, Kevin, and Gwen marched over to the young boys. "Who's idea was this?" Ben asked, crossing his arms over his chest and not looking to happy.

"IT WAS HIM!" Both boys yelped, pointing at each other. They gasped and glares at one other. "WHAT?!?!"

"Your the kid with the supernatural powers- DEVLIN!"

"Well you always get me in TROUBLE and most of the time it IS your fault- KENNY!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Ben yelled, causing the two boys to nervously look up at their guardians. "Kevin- What do you think we should do with these two?"

"I say they both are grounded-"

"WHAT!??!" The boys cried out.

"-But Devlin... you need help with controlling your power..."

"Yeahhhhhh... I know dad..."

"So- let's go to HQ and practice."

"WAIT- REALLY???!" Devlin's eyes sparkled as he heard this.

"Is that okay with you Gwen?" Kevin turned to look at his wife, as he smiled.

"Sure- but only a few moves... hes still toooo young to know everything." Gwen smiles back. "I'll be waiting for you two at home for dinner- AND DON'T BE LATE!"

"Don't worry Mom! We won't!" Devlin jumped up and down excitedly. "Thank you SOOOO much dad!"

"No problem! Now let's go!" Kevin gave Gwen a sweet kiss on the lips and picked Devlin up, as he changed into Kevin 11,000 with his mutation. He flied to Plumber HQ and the trained begins!

________________

"Focus Devlin! It's only a fireblast!" Devlin began to sweat as he was concentrated into firing a fireblast- but all he could make was sparks coming out of his fingers. 

"Ughhhh I can't do it!" Devlin cried out in frustration.

"Of course you can! You have my powers and maybe some of your moms if your lucky..."

"Yeah but you make it look easy!" Devlin looked over at his dad with a hopeless look.

"Well yeah cause I practiced and never gave up, so you shouldn't either." He kneels down in front of him and ruffles his hair. Devlin smiles and nods.

"Yeah you gotta feel the flow!" A familiar voice says behind them.

"What are you doing here Tennyson?" Kevin and Devlin turned their heads to see Ben. 

"Just seeing how my favorite nephew is doing- and also Grandpa Max wanted to see me sooo I thought I'd also drop by."

"Well I'm doing terrible..." Devlin sighs sadly, looking down at his feet.

"Awww come one Devlin, it can't be that hard!" Ben tried lifting his spirits- but only got glares from both Kevin and Devlin. 

"Says the one who only has to press a button on his powerful watch and BAM your an alien superhero!" Kevin mocked, with a deadpanned look. Ben sweat dropped at this.

"Well at least I didn't go mad-"

"EXCUSE ME TENNYSON?" Kevin glares at him. Devlin gasped.

"You take that back Uncle Ben! I heard the stories and Dad didn't mean it!" SUDDENLY- fire shot out of Devlin's hand and at Ben's pants.

"AHHH!! Come on! I just washed these!" Ben moved around and got the fire out.

"I-I-I did it!??!"

"Way to go Devlin! I'm proud of you!" Kevin hugged him.

"Welp it worked!" Ben smirked with a thumbs up.

"Wait what?" Devlin was confused.

"Being angry with me, seemed to triggered the flow!" Ben grins.

"Enough with the FLOW Tennyson! That's just weird!" Kevin patted Devlins head and brought out his phone. "Focus and bring the fire into your hand so I can take a picture and send it to your mother."

"O-Okay..." Devlin says nervously, as he concentrated again- this time the fire went into the palm in his hand. Kevin takes a picture and sends it to Gwen and their entire family. 

"Mom and I are proud of you- and tell yeah what- every weekend we can come here and I'll teach you a few things." Kevin kneels down to his eyesight.

"Why can't we do it everyday?" Devlin asked with excitement.

"Because we could probably be in battles- and your mother would kill me if you MISS school!" Kevin gulped and sweated a little as he thought of Gwen getting angry with him.

"HAHA! Alright dad!" Devlin smiles.

"Hey speaking of Gwen- you two don't want to be late for dinner- or me since Kai could kill me too-" The men and boy glanced at each other with fear in their eyes. "Why did we ever marry the tough girls?"

"I have no idea Tennyson..." Kevin picked Devlin up and ran out the door with Ben by his side.

"Hey dad..."

"Yeah Devlin?"

"Thanks for helping me! Your the best!" He hugged him from behind.

"Anytime Devlin, anytime."

"AHEM!"

"Yes- thank you too Uncle Ben..." Devlin and Kevin rolled their eyes as they raced off home to eat dinner with Gwen, and Ben went home to his family. Today was a great day for the Levins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the Rules:
> 
> 1\. You can't force me into writing a ship that I might not like- please respect that and don't hate me cause this is my book
> 
> 2\. I will allow AUs and maybe OCs- but you have to tell me what their personality and appearance are like
> 
> 3\. no hate comments
> 
> 4\. This is for fun!!!
> 
> 5\. No swears- KEEP IT PG-13! KID-FRIENDLY
> 
> 6\. Also if I forget any siblings or kids X Parents- let me know
> 
> 7\. NO LEMONS ALLOWED!!!
> 
>  
> 
> \-------- List of type of Relationships --------
> 
> Romance
> 
> Friendships
> 
> Siblings
> 
> Parents and their kids
> 
>  
> 
> ______Comment Request______
> 
> Show/Movie/Game:
> 
> Ship/Characters:
> 
> Type of relationship:
> 
> Idea/Topic:
> 
> AU: {Has to be something within the other options}
> 
> Age: {Child, Teen, Young Adult, Adult}
> 
> Version/Series: {Ex: Neko, Ben 10 Original or Omniverse, Trolls movie or The beat goes on}
> 
> Season:

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the Rules:
> 
> 1\. You can't force me into writing a ship that I might not like- please respect that and don't hate me cause this is my book
> 
> 2\. I will allow AUs and maybe OCs- but you have to tell me what their personality and appearance are like
> 
> 3\. no hate comments
> 
> 4\. This is for fun!!!
> 
> 5\. No swears- KEEP IT PG-13! KID-FRIENDLY
> 
> 6\. Also if I forget any siblings or kids X Parents- let me know
> 
> 7\. NO LEMONS ALLOWED!!!
> 
>  
> 
> \-------- List of type of Relationships --------
> 
> Romance
> 
> Friendships
> 
> Siblings
> 
> Parents and their kids
> 
>  
> 
> ______Comment Request______
> 
> Show/Movie/Game:
> 
> Ship/Characters:
> 
> Type of relationship:
> 
> Idea/Topic:
> 
> AU: {Has to be something within the other options}
> 
> Age: {Child, Teen, Young Adult, Adult}
> 
> Version/Series: {Ex: Neko, Ben 10 Original or Omniverse, Trolls movie or The beat goes on}
> 
> Season:


End file.
